


Pokemon: One Destiny Part 4

by candieman



Series: Pokemon: One Destiny [4]
Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our trainer groups up with his new friend, Silver, as they continue their journey, leaving Odale town behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bitter cold september morning in Odale town, which is rare due to the fact that the Hoenn region has hot summers, day and night.

"Come on Jamie! Silvers waiting!" I say as I quickly rush to get my bag on. "Ugh... but I'm tired!" Jamie says defiantly. "Jamie. It's 10:00 a.m." I say, very much annoyed. "Oh. Well ok then." Jamie says as she jumps out of bed. I chuckle as I rush out the door, Jamie straight on my tail. When we get outside we see a familiar figure in the distance. "I've been waiting you two." Silver says as he stands up. "Sorry. Jamie was to tired to get up and out." I say as Jamie catches up to me. "Ahh. Well I'm ready to leave Odale town. How about you two?" Silver asks cheerfully. "Yeah!" I say with enthusiasm. "Ralts!" Jamie says with just as much enthusiasm as me. "Well alright. Lets go!" Silver says as he turns around and begins to walk route 103. Jamie and I catch up and we all walk together.

"Wow... This route is beautiful." Silver says as he looks around, taking in all the sights. "Yeah. nice breeze as well." I say happily. I then take in a deep reath of air. "Ralts. Ra Ral." Jamie says as she continues on with us. Possibly agreeing. "So Silver, how many pokemon do you have?" I ask. "Umm... I have two Ryan. Why?" Silver asks curiously. "Just bored." I say redundantly. "Whats your other pokemon? You know, the one thats not Feebas." "Oh, I have a Pidgeotto." Silver says proudly. "Cool. I only am with Jamie. No other pokemon yet. I say cheerfully. "Well lets hope you get some more." Silver says teasingly. "Yeah, well I have plenty of pokeballs. All I need is a pokemon to ju-" I say, but get cut off as a wild Poochyena jumos out of the bush and growls at me. "Wow... aren't I magic?" I say shocked. "No, Jamie is holding a berry." Sulver says mockingly. "Oh... Poochyena, I challenge you to a battle!" I say as Jamie takes a bite of the berry. "C'mon Jamie, we're going to have a battle." Jamie looks up at me, back down at the berry, and back up to me, then drops the berry and gets ready for battle. "Alright Jamie! Let's do this!" I say enthusiastically.


	2. A new addition.

The wild Poochyena growls at us, signalling it acceptance to our challenge. "Alright Jamie! Use magic leaf!" I say, in time with the tempo of the battle. "Ralts!" Jamie says as she uses magic leaf. The leaves then chase down the Poochyena and constantly cut it. All of the sudden the Poochyena jumps out of the flurry of blade like leaves and uses bite on Jamie. "Ugh... Jamie, use calm mind!" I say while intently watching the battle. Jamie uses calm mind, leaving her vulnerable to another attack. By now the leaves have caught up with the Poochyena and are now cutting it again. The Poochyena then retaliates by biting at the leaves, knocking them down one by one. "Jamie, what other moves do you know?" I ask nervously. Jamie only shrugs as the Poochyena charges at her again. This time the Poochyena uses tackle and succesfully tackles Jamie. "Jamie!" I yell as she slowly gets up. "Jamie, use magic leaf!" Jamie uses magic leaf again, but this time the Poochyena backs away. But, before it can run, the wild Poochyena gets surrounded by a hail storm of dagger like leaves. This wave of attacks knocks out the wild Poochyena. "Great job Jamie!" I say as I pull out a pokeball and toss it at the Poochyena.  
Click.  
Click.  
Click.  
Ding! The pokeball makes as it captures the Poochyena. "Yes! I caught a Poochyena!" I say happily. "Nice job mate." Silver says sarcasticly. "Thanks?" I ask as we both start to chuckle a bit. I look over at Jamie to see her sitting on the ground holding her arm and her leg. "Jamie are you ok?" I ask nervously. "No..." She says painfully. "Well, you should probably rest in your pokeball." I say as I pull it out. Jamie just nods, agreeing to go into her pokeball. "Alright." I say as I toss her pokeball at her. I then pick it up once she's inside. "Alright Silver, lets get going." I say as we continue our journey on route 103.

Once night finally falls we get a camp set up on the beach. I setup the tents (Silver had his own tent) and Silver builds a fire pit and also gets it ready to light. "Phew. I'm done." Silver says as he plops down on a rock. "Same here." I say as I exit Silver's tent. Silver then lights the fire and begins to cook us all some food. "I think I should let my pokemon out." I say as I reach for the pokeballs my two pokemon are contained in. "Sure." Silver says as he continues to cook the meal. I then let out both of my pokemon. "Hey you two. Welcome to the team Poochyena... Hmmm... Can I call you Mighty?" I kindly ask the Poochyena. Mighty responds by jumping up and giving a happy howl. "Yeeennnaaa!" "Ryan, she says she likes that name." Jamie says, still sounding in pain. "I can tell. Anyways Jamie, I have some healing medicine. Can you show me what hurts?" I ask as I get out a potion from my bag. Mighty sits and watches curiously as I get the potion's safety seal off. "Here and here." Jamie says as she shows me her lower right arm and her right knee. "Alrighty." I say as I begin to spray her wounds with it.

"Feel better?" I ask Jamie curiously. "Yeah, thanks." Jamie says as she stands up and hugs me. "Mighty do you have anywhere that hurts?" I ask carefully. Mighty then points to her left flank with her nose. "Pooch..." "Ryan, she says her left flank hurts." Jamie says, trying to be helpful. "Yeah..." I say as I use up the rest of the potion on Mighty's left flank. "Is that better?" I ask, still being careful. "Poochyena," Mighty says as she gives a little jump. "Good good. Hey Silver, hows the food going?" I ask hungrily. "It'll be done in about five." He responds happily, probably craving whatever he's cooking. 

"This is good Silver." I say as I mow down another plate of Silver's savoury food. "It is. My mother taught me this one." Silver says proudly. "It is good." Jamie responds to my statement. "Yena!" Mighty says as she finishes eating. "Well you three, I'm hitting the sack. Night." Silver says as he walks to his tent. "Ralts..." Jamie says, agreeing with Silver. Jamie then walks into our tent.

"Ugh. I hope she doesn't steal my sleeping bag again." I say to myself. "Poochyena." Mighty says, responding to my statement. "Yeah. Are you tired?" I ask Mighty curiously. "Pooch!" Mighty says peppily. "No? Same here. So do you like being with us so far?" I ask Mighty. "Pooch." Mighty says with indifference. "Yeah. It's hard to say thus far," I say, spacing off. "Pooch..." Mighty says as it looks at the tent. "Huh? Jamie?" I ask confused. "Poochyena." Mighty says. "Yeah, what about her?" I ask cautiosly. "Poochyena yena," says Mighty, a little sad. "Oh, don't worry, Jamie'll get used to you. Anyways, I'm heading of to bed. Just for the heck of it. Wanna come?" I ask as I stand up. "Pooch!" Mighty says happily as she follows me into the tent. "Ugh Jamie! Really!"


End file.
